Nobody Lives Forever
by nich007
Summary: Bond is sent to destroy a sattellite that can destroy humanity. My first fan fiction, so I hope people approve of it. If you can't view the .doc format, I will soon have a copy in Adobe PDF on http:www.ajb007.co.uk.


"Nobody Lives Forever" © 2004 Nicholas Heer, all rights reserved.

Cover illustration © 2004 Nicholas Heer with some elements courtesy of Corbis Entertainment and my own image collection. Nicholas Heer's name is 007nich.

First published by AJB (Absolutely James Bond) Publishing in 2004.

This story is 100% unofficial and has been published for the James Bond fan community at 

We acknowledge all copyrights for products mentioned in the document, and for the James Bond character as created by Ian Fleming. As this is a fan-fiction, and is not for profit, we are not breaking any copyright laws.

The official James Bond books as written by Ian Fleming are copyright Ian Fleming Publications Ltd and are available to purchase.

The motion pictures are created by EON Productions/MGM for further information visit the official James Bond website at 

Absolutely James Bond, its creators and staff accept no responsibility for the content of this document, it has been checked to the best of our abilities and any errors are unintentional.

This is a work of fiction; any resemblance to real life people/events is purely coincidental.

**Acknowledgements:**

I would like to thank for providing the excellent site and a place to put great fan fiction. I would like to thank Ian Fleming who provided the character of James Bond. I would like to thank the original James Bond (a great ornithologist). And finally, Adobe. You guys provide Photoshop which is the greatest image editing and creation program ever invented, since the airbrush.

_1_Assassination

The rear cargo door of the Hercules cargo plane opened and the light to the left turned green. A man ran and hurled himself into the atmosphere. The clouds and air raced by his face. It was icy cold, but he had a mission to accomplish. He pulled the ripcord on his jumpsuit and felt the familiar kickback from the immediate slowing. He steered until he saw the concrete outside of the mansion. He landed as quietly as possible, as he remembered how to do so from his briefing. He detached his parachute and, rolling it up in a ball, stashed it under a large spruce tree. He hoped that at this time of night, the guards wouldn't see it. He quietly crept up to the door and, pausing first to hear if there was any movement, picked the lock.

James Bond snuck inside and closed the door. He silently thanked the Quartermaster for providing him with the lock-pick gun. He replaced the pick in his pocket and pulled the Walther P99 from the leather holster underneath his jacket. He pulled a silencer cylinder from his pocket and screwed it on. Then he crept upstairs.

As he approached the top, he heard a scuffling of feet close by. He continued up the stairs and concealed himself behind a wall. When the feet passed, he quickly got out of his hiding place and, as silent as an owl flying at night, gave the guard a quick chop behind the neck, putting him on the floor. 'He should be out cold for the next two hours,' 007 thought, 'and wake up with a splitting headache that even Advil won't help'. He continued on his mission semi-satisfied.

He walked into the office in the mansion and sat behind the desk, opening the desk drawers and taking pictures with the miniature Nikon camera "Q" had given him. When he was finished, he closed up and found a pack of cards. He set his gun down on the desk within reach and started a game of solitaire.

When he was about half way through, he heard footsteps outside. He put down the cards he was holding and slowly picked up his gun. When the man entered the room, all Bond said was "The British government has sent me here to assassinate you for dealing with a known terrorist." Then Bond swiftly, but silently, gave the man a third eye.

_2_Assignment

The door of Moneypenny's office opened slightly and a hat appeared on the stand on the other side of the room. Bond walked in.

"Oh hello James." Moneypenny chimed. "'M' is expecting you straight away."

"Really? Well why does she have to torture me on a beautiful day like today?"

"Something about an assignment. And, in case you haven't looked outside, it's pouring down out there."

"I was being sarcastic. Stupid English weather," Bond complained as he opened the door to M's office.

"Sit down 007." M said over a file she was reading through. She put the document down on her desk and asked a rather peculiar question. "How did the Mansion assignment go?"

This question was peculiar because Bond had sent a full report saying that he did assassinate the MI6 defector. "Fine," he responded.

"Good. Because I would like you to focus on your next mission more. That shouldn't be so hard, hmm?"

"No, ma'am," Bond grumbled.

"Good. This one is going to take the power of all of your brain cells. You know the name of the man that the defector was working for?"

"Yes. Ruji Scorpio. Known terrorist."

"Well he has some sort of scheme going on and I would like to investigate. 007, I've booked you on the next flight out. On the flight, you can read through this file," M handed a file to Bond, then continued, "which includes all of the necessary information about Scorpio, as well as your cover story. And now, as this meeting is over, Q would like to see you in his lab."

"OK. By the way M, where am I flying to?"

"Morocco."

Bond raised an eyebrow, got up and left.

_3_"Your brand new car"

"Ah, there you are 007," Q greeted Bond. "I have only one thing for you, and I trust you'll do your best to return it without a scratch," Q said sarcastically. He pulled the wraps off of a small car and proudly announced, "Your brand new car."

The car was a dark grey new Mini Cooper S. Bond snickered.

"Laugh if you will, but I've packed this like a Swiss army knife on wheels."

"I'm going to need more weaponry than on a Swiss army knife," Bond sighed.

"Really 007... This has plenty of modifications to suit your overgrown ego. Smoke screen, 30-calibre machine guns, missiles, ejector sear... the usual."

♦ ♦ ♦

A few hours later, James Bond was sitting on a plane and reading through the file that M gave him. It was a lot of information to memorize, but with any luck, he would be able to finish it at the hotel. The stewardess came by. Bond hated the word 'cute' but, he thought, it may just suit her.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Vodka martini, shaken, not stirred," he replied.

She smiled at 007 and walked away.

Bond opened the folder again and struggled to memorize the complex details of this Ruji Scorpio. He reads that Scorpio is about 5'10", 150 pounds, brown-red hair, clean-shaven and dresses in upper-class suits, tailored by Saville Row. He is of Italian heritage, but grew up in England.

As his mind began to wander, Bond's martini arrived. He sipped it carefully and finished a few more pages of the document in the folder before the pilot made the 'landing' announcement. He closed the folder and placed it on his lap, waiting for the plane to land.

Bond carried his briefcase over to the carousel where he found his baggage. He walked outside and saw a car waiting for him. It was a non-descript, black, large Ford sedan. He walked over to it, placed his bag in the trunk and got inside. The driver got in the car and drove off down the highway.

About fifteen minutes later, Bond asked the driver to pull over so he could get something from his bag. The driver steered the car to the road's shoulder and Bond got out. He started to walk around to the trunk, but suddenly turned around and pulled the driver out of the car. He shoved the man into the rear door panel and pulled out the P99, carried on the plane in the briefcase Q had made with a special x-ray-proof compartment. He pressed the gun towards the man and flipped him so he was facing Bond. Then 007 lowered the gun and the man spoke.

"You haven't changed a bit, James."

"Felix!" said Bond, a bit surprised, "Felix, how are you? I didn't recognize you."

"I'm fine James. On behalf of the CIA, welcome to Morocco."

"Thank you for the reception committee."

"No problem. And now should we continue?"

"By all means," said Bond, grinning.

They got back into the car and started driving again.

"What does the CIA know about this Ruji Scorpio?" Bond asked.

"Well, not much beyond what the other intelligence agencies know, though we have traced him to his control booth in a supposedly abandoned warehouse. But first, let's got to pick up your car."

Upon arriving at the car agency, they were greeted by one of Q's many technicians who showed them to the car, which was parked in the back.

"So long Felix!" Bond waved.

"Take care James," Leiter acknowledged. Then he got in his car and sped off.

Bond stepped into the Mini, started it up, put it into gear and stomped on the gas pedal. The supercharged engine responded with a growl and a squeal from the tires.

♦ ♦ ♦

An hour later, Bond was driving down to the warehouse. He made a mental check of what he was bringing with him; Walther P99, throwing knife, silencer. He parked the Mini a hundred metres from the warehouse and walked the rest of the distance. He saw an employee only entrance and used that door. Crouching down, he screwed on the silencer and replaced the gun in the leather shoulder-holster. Then he pulled the throwing knife from the sheaf on his back and waited for the door to open. As soon as it did, he went behind the employee, covered his mouth and slid the knife into his chest. As soon as Bond was sure that he was dead, he lowered the man and wiped his knife off on the employee uniform. Then he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Suddenly there were 5 armed guards behind him. Bond did the only thing he could think of and ran and jumped onto a small moving trolley. He wheeled his way into the main area of the warehouse where he rolled off and drew his gun. He stood up and prepared for an armed barrage coming through the door. Bond assumed a two-handed grip on his gun as the guards burst through the doorway spraying bullets everywhere with their Heckler & Koch MPK5s. Bond took careful aim at the guard's chests and shot five times, hitting all of the guards. Then he heard a noise above him. A guard rappelled down a rope with a gun and started shooting. Bond took cover and shot twice, sending the guard flying back in a smear of blood. Bond holstered his gun and left the building.

_4_Catch me if you can

James Bond got into his Mini and started to drive it down the highway. Suddenly he noticed a red Ferrari 360 Modena in his rear-view mirror. He assumed it was going into town like he was, but when Bond sped up, the Ferrari sped up. It was tailing him! He stepped on the gas and up-shifted, and the Modena followed suit. Bond pulled on the handbrake and made a hard right turn, causing his car to turn 180 degrees. He opened up the control panel and pressed the button for a missile to go off. It missed the Ferrari and exploded off the side of the road. He pressed the button again, but the Ferrari dodged the missile and it blew up behind the car. He decided that it was no use, so he turned back around and continued into town to try to lose him in the maze that is Morocco.  
Bond turned down an alley and watched as he prepared for what he was going to do. The Ferrari came around the corner. Bond stepped on the gas pedal and roared up some stairs. He drove off of the edge of the top of the staircase, making a great landing, and roared off. The Ferrari couldn't quite make it and slammed into a building, blowing chunks of great Italian sports car all over the alley. Bond sped off towards his destination.

_5_Imprisoned

Bond got into his car and made his way to his hotel. He entered his room and poured himself a straight vodka. He sat in a chair and picked up a magazine. Not five minutes later, there came a knock on the door.

"Maid service," a feminine voice announced. Immediately, Bond knew that it was a lie. The bed linens were neatly folded and the maid had already been here. He decided to continue reading.

"Maid service!" the voice was becoming impatient now. Bond took a swig of his vodka and picked up the magazine again. Five minutes passed without incident, then there was another knock on the door. "Police!" the voice shouted, "open the door!"

Bond got up and peeked through the peephole. These were no policemen. Bond decided that, if it was going to give him peace, he had better open the door. He slipped the chain off and turned the doorknob. Suddenly the door flew open as if there was an explosion outside. The 'police' shoved Bond against the wall and searched him. They only turned up the P99, as the knife was on the bed. They pocketed the gun and marched him away.

The 'police' put him in the back of a Land Rover and started to drive down the highway. They turned into an unfamiliar place and stopped. One of the men opened the door and Bond stepped out. He was then marched into the building, down a flight of stairs and into a jail cell.

Bond looked around him. The cell was small, only about six feet by ten feet. It contained a bed, a stand up toilet coupled with a shower and a small, barred window. It was a beautiful sunset outside, as are all sunsets in Morocco. He sat down on the bed, looked around for a minute, then lay down and fell asleep.

In the morning, Bond took a shower, then called upon a guard to give him breakfast. The guard refused, saying that Mr. Scorpio would take care of him later. He sat for the next hour waiting for his 'meeting'. When the door finally opened, Bond sprang up and walked out. The guard maneuvered him up the stairs, then up another flight of stairs and they walked straight into the interrogation room. When they got in the room, Scorpio was standing facing a window, so his back was turned to Bond. 007 was forced into a chair and strapped down. Scorpio turned around.

"Why do you insist on chasing me down?"

"It is my duty, as a humble civil servant."

"Well, that is not my problem. Now, I must go. See to it that he is made uncomfortable."

"One last thing, Scorpio."

"Yes?" He turned around to face Bond.

"What are you doing?"

"I have something of a space gadget. You know the rest," He turned and left Bond to the hands of the torturers.

_6_The Control Room

Bond was shoved into his cell once again. He looked outside. There was one lone guard behind the door. He walked up to the door and smiled. Then he paced the room, turned towards the door and smiled again. He paced around, then smiled one last time and sunk to the ground. The guard stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it, and was tripped by Bond. He tried to retaliate, but 007 was quicker and punched him in the nose and kicked the guard in the stomach. He crumpled to the floor as Bond left the room and, being the gentleman that he is, closed the door behind him. He walked up the stairs and left the house, walking to the Land Rover that took him here. It was still running, so Bond hopped in and took off for the city.

He arrived at a mud-house and walked inside. When he stepped into the room, he saw and heard many gadgets whirring and spinning. 'Now this is Q branch Morocco!' Bond thought as he saw Q in one corner. He moved over to Q and said, "I have lost my Walther. Perhaps you could get me another?"

"Yes 007," said Q.

"Thank you."

A while later, Bond had his gun and was making his way back to the compound. He stealthily climbed out of the vehicle and drew his gun, crouching behind a wall, while checking his ammunition. He had one magazine inside his gun and another four in his pockets, giving him 80 rounds. He steadied himself and burst through the door shouting "Move over to the side!" Then he barged upstairs to Scorpio's office and dragged him out telling him "Show me the control room!" Bond forced Scorpio into where he said the control room was and told him to abort the satellite. He followed through with Bond's orders and on the monitors they saw the object disintegrating into space junk. Suddenly, a gorgeous blonde woman walked into the control room.

"Perhaps you've met my girlfriend? Ms. Kaitlyn Freshman?"

"No. But maybe you've met my gunfriend."

"Nobody Lives Forever."

"So true," Bond said as he squeezed the trigger and Scorpio fell to the floor.

The blonde ran over to Bond and said "I always hated him. He tortured me so much. Thank you Mr..."

"Bond...James Bond. Do you like good dinners?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

_7_The End 

The sun was setting in London behind the Parliament Building. James Bond and Kaitlyn Freshman were relaxing after a great dinner with jazz music in the background. Bond was enjoying his martini while Kaitlyn was working on a delicious chocolate soufflé.

"Where should we go after this?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Your place, of course."

"What if someone sees us?

"Nobody lives forever."

**THE END**

**OF**

"**NOBODY LIVES FOREVER"**

**BUT**

**JAMES BOND WILL RETURN IN NICHOLAS HEER'S NEXT FAN FICTION**

"**FIRE AND ICE"**


End file.
